1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device for improving a golf swing. More particularly, this invention pertains to a device for indicating the proper shift of a golfer's body weight during the down swing and follow-through of a golf swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many golfers, both amateur and professional, are constantly in search of a consistent and technically sound golf swing. One essential component of a technically sound golf swing is the shift of the golfer's body weight to the front foot during the golfer's down swing. As a result, a device that measures this shift of body weight to the front foot would assist in improving a golfer's swing. Many conventional devices measure this shift in body weight using various methods and measurement components and configurations. However, the complexity of these conventional devices requires cumbersome equipment, intricate set-up and operation procedures, extensive signal processing, and complicated data analysis. The cumbersome equipment limits the portability of these conventional devices and the locations at which they can be used. In fact, some conventional devices can only be moved by machine. Additionally, the intricate set-up and operation of these conventional devices limit when the devices can be used. For example, some of these conventional devices require professional instillation, set-up, and operation. The extensive signal processing performed by some of these conventional devices requires an independent computer. This further limits the location at which the devices can be used and requires the purchase of additional equipment. Additionally, the complicated data analysis displayed by some of these conventional devices is cryptic for the average golfer. As a result, one must be trained to read and understand the resulting data analysis of these conventional devices or depend on another for interpretation. Consequently, a device that intuitively indicates the proper shift of a golfer's body weight during a down swing, that is easily operated, and that is portable is desired.